Goin' Down
by Potionsmstrs
Summary: Dean works as a bouncer at a strip club. His favorite act performs tonight. AU Destiel


The house lights went dark, a spotlight illuminated the stage, and there he was. The club's star attraction- Castiel.

Dean started bouncing here about a year ago. His brother would never let him live it down if he came as a customer; as an employee he could oogle to his heart's content. It was, after all, the type of strip club where ladies went to watch men get naked. Dean's secret fantasy.

Castiel, bathed in light, stood stock still, wearing a suit and tie under his trademark tan trench coat, holding a briefcase. Dean easily tuned out the cheers and wolf whistles from the ladies in the audience. The quick opening riff of Mary J. Blige's "I'm Goin' Down" started, and Dean grinned wide. His favorite routine.

_ Time on my hands_  
_ Since you been away boy_

Castiel set the briefcase down on the floor, slowly and deliberately walking towards the front of the stage.

_I ain't got no plans_  
_ No no no no_

He peeled off his trench coat, flicking it off the side of the stage.

_ And the sound of the rain_  
_ Against my windowpane_  
_ Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane, boy_

The suit jacket came off and was tossed to someone in the audience. The light blue tie, oh the things Dean could use that tie for; the tie he slowly dragged between his fingers before pulling it loose and sensually pulling it out from around his neck. Too soon, though, it joined his trench coat off stage somewhere.

_ I'm goin' down_  
_ I'm goin' down_

As the chorus started, he jumped and landed face down, spread eagled, supporting himself on both legs and one hand. The other hand started at his cheek before he slowly started dragging it down his glistening neck, over his chest where most of his shirt buttons seemed magically undone, hesitating over his belt line; all while grinding against the floor.

What Dean would give to be between Castiel and that floor.

_ Cause you ain't around baby_  
_ My whole world's upside down_

Castiel flipped over, arched his back high, his hands all over his own chest, deftly undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. When he jumped upright and standing, the white garment seemingly flew off.

_ Sleep don't come easy_

He made his way to the back of the stage again, turned around, and started swaying his hips back and forth as he unbuckled his black leather belt.

_ Boy please believe me_

With one quick motion, the belt was off. Dean swore he even heard it crack before it was hanging in Castiel's hand, then subsequently dropped to the floor.

_ Since you've been gone_  
_ Everything's goin' wrong_

He dropped to his knees and leaned back, hips thrusting the air once, twice, three times, four.

_ Why'd you have to say goodbye_  
_ Look what you've done to me_  
_ I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes_  
_ Ooh baby_

He leaned forward and was on all fours, looking out into the audience as he crawled around on stage. Dean saw the top button of Castiel's pants was undone; his happy trail leading seductively into the darkness of his slacks. Castiel made his way to the briefcase he set down earlier, opened it, and pulled out a wedge of watermelon. The chorus started up again as he eyed it, raised an eyebrow to the ladies in the crowd, licked his lips, and slowly ran his nose alongside the peak. He ran his tongue across the pink flesh of the watermelon.

_ Oh, I don't know what to do_  
_ If I ever lose you_  
_ I'll be goin' down_

Castiel suddenly plunged his face into it, as if it were the nether regions of a lady. Dean faintly registered the women in the crowd going crazy, but all he could focus on were Castiel's hips grinding and humping the floor. The song was winding to a close when Castiel came up for air, then locked his bright blue eyes onto Dean's green eyes. Without looking away or blinking, he slowly and purposefully drew his fingers into his mouth, one at a time, swirling his tongue around their tips then sucking all of the sticky watermelon juice off each digit.

_Goin' down_  
_Goin' down_  
_Goin' down_

Dean stood there, slack jawed. The last bit was not in his act before. Right then and there, he swore that tonight would be the night that he finds out just how dexterous that tongue of Castiel's is.


End file.
